1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices for a trunk of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trunk storage device that is secured under a mat in a vehicle trunk.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle trunk provides a cavity in which to store a number of items of varying size. However, in some cases, the trunk is substantially larger than the contents stored therein. As such, during acceleration, cornering, and braking, small objects, particularly round objects may roll and tumble about within the trunk. This rolling and tumbling may cause irritating and upsetting noises, and further may cause damage to the objects as well as the vehicle.
Unfortunately, there has been no effective trunk storage device available to the automobile owner. Instead, such items as oil and windshield washer fluid are often simply placed loosely in the trunk where they can roll about making considerable noise and can even spill causing undesirable staining of trunk carpeting and/or other items carried in the trunk. Of course, the same holds true for transmission fluid, brake fluid and coolant.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may conveniently and effectively provide a storage area for items within the trunk, to retain and organize these items.